Complejo
by Cieru
Summary: Historias por personaje, 1 Eren; tenia su propia forma de ver las cosas. 2 Levi; solo es un héroe particular. 3 Mikasa; lo cuidaría. 4 Armin; Hay más que fuerza física. 5 Reiner; ¿quién era? 6 Jean; un poco de realismo.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin, mundo y personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama******.**

**Complejo**

Desde un primer momento, a una corta edad Eren había entendido que sus ideales eran lo que separaba lo que el creía como el bien y el mal. Por eso no le tembló el pulso a la hora de salvar a la que se llegaría a considerar su propia hermana de eso maleantes, esos engendros inhumanos. Llegar a generar todo ese daño, adelante de él, no iba a permitirlo, no los iba a dejar pasar impunes.

Su padre lo reprendió y miro con recelo, no podía creerlo su hijo había matado personas, por puro instinto de supervivencia según el doctor, pero ademas de su instinto, sus ideas y pensamientos chocaron contra esa realidad que culmino con la muerte de esos repugnantes individuos, alguien que genera ese mal en un mundo reprimido en esas murallas no podía ser aceptado o ignorado por Eren, este mundo donde la humanidad se hundía en un sueño conformista, en vez de pelear y luchar preferían los mas fuertes confinarse en Sina a "proteger al rey" y los ciudadanos normales solo se quejaban por los impuestos y pretendían tener una vida tranquila y satisfactoria, hipócritas.

Desde defender a Armin de chicos con el cerebro lavado de ignorancia impuesto por estos padres conformistas que agredían a los que no coincidían con este pensamiento, solo por el hecho de soñar con algo mejor, algo que en algún momento de la historia tuvieron libre acceso, pero desgraciadamente su generación que nació dentro de las murallas no llegaron ni siquiera a comprender. Le agradecía mucho a su rubio amigo por mostrarle aquello que nunca conoció, con esos libros leyéndolos como si fueran criminales, pero poco les importo les era necesario para encontrar una razón para seguir adelante, aun en contra de los pensamientos de sus propios padres.

También a esta edad se dio cuenta que era débil, Mikasa siempre lo protegía, ella era fuerte, se tuvo que basar en el esfuerzo constante por sus ideales. Con el tiempo comprendió que recaía en cada quien tomar el camino que lleve a una vida de longevidad, claro entre la ilusión de seguridad infundada creada por las personas con respecto a las murrallas, o dar la vida por la humanidad y no acabar con una mediocre existencia.

Dolor, el mas puro dolor lo embargo, su familia, mas bien su madre, había muerto frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada, todavía era débil, quería cambiarlo, acomode lugar haría lo que fuera necesario. Para dejar de sentirse un estorbo como lo trataban en la muralla Rose, se uniría a el ejercito y luego de mucho esfuerzo tomaría su venganza contra esos monstruos llamados Titanes, cueste lo que cueste, a pasar de todo, él lo lograría.

Por mas que digan lo contrario, y que pocos apostaran a su favor, logro estar entre los diez mejores, muchos infortunios y entrenamientos agotadores lo hicieron sentir preparado para todo. Nuevos amigos y compañeros, que compartieron todas sus vivencias, algunos todavía tenían que probar su determinación, Eren no, su mirada mostraba todo lo sufrido y su sed de justicia.

Tenia roces constantes con Jean, aquel que solo quería esconderse dentro de la muralla Sina e ignorar el sufrimiento de la humanidad, que solo se despertó al perder a su preciado mejor amigo. Armin y Mikasa siempre estuvieron a su lado, Connie y Sasha con sus características tan peculiares, esas chicas tan extrañas y unidas Christa e Ymir, le agradaban mucho Reiner y Belthold con los que compartían historias por la noche y entrenaban constantemente hasta con Annie, fue una buena experiencia con tantas diferencias lograron armar un gran vinculo, o por lo menos eso creía.

Pero el sabor a traición luego que el se convirtiera en la nueva esperanza para la humanidad, fue asqueroso, pero a pesar de todo él seguirá adelante por su sueño, por la voluntad de todos los que perecieron luchando por la humanidad, para lograr salir de ese encierro auto-impuesto por el miedo a ese enemigo con gran poder del cual todavía se entienden muy pocas cosas, dará todo por ello.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin, mundo y personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama**********.**

**Ilusión de héroe**

La realidad no era nada cercana a lo que creían los ilusos de los ciudadanos del interior de las murallas, por mas poderoso o hábil que pudiera ser Levi, sus motivos y personalidad estaban muy lejos de ese héroe o salvador de la humanidad en que todos creían.

Solo era un soldado más, que conoce tanto el dolor como las limitaciones físicas de las personas ante monstruos como los titanes, trataba de seguir adelante y hacer todo lo posible para que sus compañeros lo acompañen, por más que los continuos y dolorosos sacrificios que se realizaban en las expediciones. Por eso había llegado donde había llegado, sobrevivido a las situaciones más adversas, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, pero no era una alma bondadosa ni nada por el estilo.

Sobre él cargaba un pasado doloroso, un presente donde su vida se arriesgaba día a día y veía sus propios compañeros,aquellos que lo acompañaban y creían en él por quien era, morir por el bien de la humanidad. Inexpresivo, puede ser, pero insensible no, su mirada refleja todo su dolor, que el entorno no lo sepa interpretar poco tiene que ver con lo que verdaderamente siente, más allá que tampoco le importe todo lo que piensan los demás.

Levi no necesita demostrar nada, naturalmente le nace, dejar todas sus manías de lado y cargar con la voluntad sus soldados que no pudieran con esas bestias. Su respeto por sus superiores y las reglas es destacable, por más conflictivo que pudiera ser conoce su lugar y confía en sus superiores, ya sea por experiencia, por los años compartidos y como compartir los mismos objetivos.

Admirado y respetado por todos los soldados que pelean en el nombre de la humanidad, que se ve nítidamente en esa fe ciega que le confiaban su equipo, ellos Petra, Auruo, Guntar y Erd, por mas que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos, solo queda el hecho que ellos siempre lo acompañaran en todas estas misiones casi suicidas dándole todo el valor para luchar, valor que todo en que este en la Legion de Reconocimiento puede jactase de tener.

Su obsesión por la limpieza, su poco tacto, sus pocas pero sinceras y acertadas palabras, su forma de ver las cosas, de guiar y cuidar en la misiones, hacen que sus compañeros lo admiren y respeten por partes iguales. En el fondo si es un héroe, un héroe único que debería ser reconocido por todos por lo que es.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin, mundo y personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.

**Guardián**

Ella lo protegería por sobre todas las cosas, garantizaría su seguridad y lograría que el suicida de Eren llegara junto con ella por lo menos a superar la adolescencia o más, lo que este en sus manos. Sentía que le debía la vida, más todos esos nuevos sentimientos que surgieron después, pero lo más importante es que le abrió los ojos y compendio que el mundo por mas considerado que se había comportado hasta la muerte de sus padres, de un momento a otro había decidido arrebatarle todo, absolutamente todo.

Por suerte, y a pesar de todo gracias a Eren y su familia logro superar la perdida, con una nueva forma de ver la vida, que por más que le había quitado el tacto o habilidades sociales hacia aquellos que no habían estado por mucho tiempo en su vida, la convirtió en alguien fuerte tanto de carácter como físicamente. Su objetivo siempre fue protegerlo a él, no podía evitarlo, solo sentía que tenia que hacerlo y listo.

Cuando murieron sus padres, luego del cambio y gracias Eren se desarrollo su fuerza, esa de la cual él se queja o molesta, es su propia culpa, aunque en un primer momento se encontraba en shock y no podía reaccionar, solo sentía el peso de la perdida y la soledad, frió, mucho frió, nunca pensó que con la inocente y cálida acción de él, al otorgarle su bufanda lograra calmar la tormenta en el interior de si misma.

Se sentía cómoda con su familia adoptiva, los llego a querer, logro entablar una amista con Armin gracias a su casi hermano, ellos se divertían, ella solo observaba pero igual lo disfrutaba, dependían uno de los otros, ellos fascinados con lo que había siempre detrás de las murallas y ella solo preocupada por sus temerarios e ilusos amigos. Intento convencer a Eren de no unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento por mas que fuera en vano, no negaba que los sueños fueran importantes pero en ese momento no lo vio como único camino hacia el futuro deseado.

Luego del desastre en Shinganshina quedo en evidencia su debilidad, por lo que su voluntad se volvió más fuerte, ya que lo único que le quedaba era Eren, lo seguiría ciegamente a pesar que el diga estupideces o reaccione mal ante su preocupación, trataría de seguirle el ritmo por sus propios medios por mas que el otro se disgustara o la hiriera, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y rechazaba cualquier futuro que le depare lejos de él.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin, mundo y personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.

**Todos tienen su papel, estratega.**

Nunca destaco sobre nadie en cuanto a destreza física se tratara, pero aunque a veces se le olvidaba o se bajara si mismo su estima hasta niveles insospechados. Él tenia mucho más que músculos, él tenia intelecto y era realista, conocía sus desventajas por lo que a pesar de todo, por su fase de estratega tenia altas expectativas de sobrevivir.

Su valentía, gracias al apoyo e impulsado tanto por el sentimiento de no separarse de sus amigos de la infancia, Eren y Mikasa, como el profundo dolor de perder a su familia el lo hizo, se unió al ejercito, también ante las circunstancias de el egoísmo y crisis dentro de las murallas. Tomo junto con ellos el camino más difícil y arriesgado pero así era la vida en este momento de la historia, así eran las cosas.

Según habían leído en aquellos libros que mantenían clandestinos, sus amigos y él, el mundo era maravilloso, contenía esplendidos "paisajes", mucha vegetación, muchos animales distintos de acuerdo a donde habitaban, pero lamentablemente solo podía imaginarlo, y compartir esas ideas con ellos, los únicos que en esa sociedad intolerante que lo comprendían y compartían su sueño. Todavía recordaba como lo golpeaban o insultaban solo por decir la verdad, pero eso lo hacia sentir más cerca de las personas de los libros, quienes en su justo momento también recibían injurias o ningún apoyo en sus proyectos, esa sociedad no lo ensuciaría, el conocimiento es lo único que transciende, es una de las pocas cosas que estaba seguro en esta vida.

Durante su preparación en el ejercito, compartió muchos momentos con sus compañeros, siempre era el más débil en su grupo de cercanos pero sobre salia en lo teórico, la comprensión y las estrategias, ganándose un respeto que pocas veces el mismo percibía por su falta de narcisismo. Recordaba todas esas noches en vela junto con Eren, Reiner y Belthold, contando sus historias tanto tristes como felices, tanto sueños como pesadillas de cada par de amigos. Su cercanía con todos los demás era singular y hasta los últimos días cuando la desconfianza dio su aparición con justas razones, sentía que todos eran reales y unidos, pero los que siempre estuvieron y estarían eran Eren y Mikasa, los que más conocían y por lo tanto reconocían toda su capacidad llegando hasta confiarle su vida.

No quedo entre los diez mejores, pero fue capaz de salvar a sus compañeros y trazo un buen plan con una autoridad formidable como lo es Irvin, arriesgándose hasta el mismo por el bien de la humanidad y su mejor amigo. No se adjudicaba el merito de haber inculcado esos sueños en Eren, ni a verles salvado la vida, podía ser muy inteligente pero su autoestima a veces declinaba, pero se haría valer, por el bien de la humanidad, por la Legión de reconocimiento, por las muertes injustas, él pondría todas su capacidad, es decir su cerebro y aunque el no lo sepa o no lo de por sentado esas estrategias e ideas, también marcan la diferencia ante tal descomunal y desconocido enemigo.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin, mundo y personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.

Spoiler: solo sino lees el manga, supongo.

¿Soldado o guerrero?

Había perdido el camino a seguir, por más que desde siempre su misión se llevara adelante, por más que habían tenido imprevistos y habían sobrevivido a todo junto con su mejor amigo, Bertholdt, no pudo separar las cosas. Nada era fácil, al verse en la encrucijada de compartir y estar con las personas que directamente o indirectamente les había generado un daño tan grande como la muerta misma o la perdida de sus seres queridos. Inventó, cambió, se relacionó e ignoró ese hecho el mayor tiempo posible.

Conflictos internos sin fin, tenia sus compañeros de causa pero no eran suficientes, por más que sus ideales contrastaran cruelmente con las relaciones que se iban generando, tres años no es poco tiempo. La gran diferencia entre él y los otros "guerreros" fue que él no solo mintió y engaño sino que el mismo cayo en su propia mentira. Mentir no es el problema para Reiner, el problema fue cuando su mentira se volvió tan grande que la confundió con la verdad.

Siempre estuvo con Bertholdt, los dos se dejaban llevar por las pequeñas experiencias humanas que si bien si vivian y las experimentaban, ellos eran los encargados de exterminarlas en un futuro proximo, desde cuidar siempre a sus compañeros semejándose a un hermano mayor, como a Connie, ayudar en algunos momentos a Armin, entrenar con Eren molestando a Annie, y pasar noches enteras hablando y compartiendo sus "vivencias" con Eren y Armin, todo se integró tanto a su ser que ya no supo discernir.

Claro, un lobo solitario como Annie y alguien tan tímido e introvertido como Bertholdt, no pudieron ayudarlo a tiempo, se involucro tanto hasta llegar a ser un "soldado" ignorando parcialmente su verdadera naturaleza y tarea a realizar. Quería luchar, proteger y estar con esas personas esperanzadas con sueños como eran salir a fuera de las murallas, derrotar a los titanes, conocer el mundo exterior, ¿Cómo despegarse de esos ideales? ¿Cómo no entenderlos? ¿Qué estaba bien o mal? ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué quería hacer?

Demasiadas dudas, pocas respuestas, y un futuro incierto. Culmino con graves problemas de personalidad, ser un gran soldado, demostrando su compañerismo, cuidando y ayudando a los demás, luchando contra esos titanes y consternándose ante las muertes crueles y fatalidades en las misiones, pero también siendo un buen guerrero, haciendo lo que correspondió por la causa, acompañado por ellos, Annie y Bertholdt, manipulando y espiando, atacando y destruyendo todo el esfuerzo de la humanidad.

Por más fortaleza física que siempre mostró y tuvo, su mente no aguanto, no comprendió. En realidad pocos podrían, el panorama desde los ojos de la humanidad lo convirtió en alguien sin mucho argumento, destruir lo que nunca comprendiste no era algo tan difícil, pero cuando empezó a vivirlo, su convicción no apareció en un largo tiempo.

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin, mundo y personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.

Realista

Desde cuando ser real, sincero y un poco idiota en algunas circunstancias era malo. Jean Kirschtein no mentía, era realista en su relación de inferioridad ante los titanes y por más que digan lo que digan su decisión final es la que cuenta en esta historia. Tomó el camino más difícil y complicado al unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Seguir enfrascado en su ideal de seguridad y preservación hubiera sido lo más fácil,pero un golpe duro le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad de hacer valer su vida en esa búsqueda suicida por la libertad. El cambio de mentalidad por esas tempestuosas causas como la perdida de aquel que consideraba como su mejor amigo, él que siempre lo acompaño en los años de preparación del ejercito, él que siempre le dijo que estaba escogiendo el camino equivocado, que su vida serviría más por sus habilidades en las tropas de exploración.

Ese cambio fue mucho más doloroso y complicado, porque aquellos seguros de sus metas e ideales nunca dudarían superarían el dolor por sus objetivos como Eren, aquellos que se hallan resignado por seguir a su amigos en la locura de conocer el mundo y con las ilusiones de libertad como Armin, o como Mikasa que a su mundo girar entorno a un suicida con sueños tampoco duraría en luchar por esos sueños.

Jean en cambio siempre dudaba de las decisiones las cuestionaba y trababa de estar al tanto de las estrategias por esas razones Armin había sido de gran ayuda, pero lo que quedaba claro es que no comprendía las ideas extremas y el sacrificio masivo. Sus niveles de prioridades diferían de los altos mandos en muchos sentidos, aunque comprendía el objetivo y la secuencia de hechos pocas veces estaba de acuerdo ¿Donde quedaba eso que nos diferenciaba de esas bestias?

La humanidad estaba en el auge de la frustración y la crisis, un poco de esperanza gracias a la aparición del poder de titan, con muchas traiciones y perdidas, pero de una u otra forma solo quedaba la posibilidad de luchar por su nuevo ideal, cargado con la voluntad y esa amistad de Marco con todo lo doloroso que eso pueda significar, y también la de sus compañeros que no lo abandonarían en esta locura, no se permitiría perder de nuevo, poniendo su vida en juego por algo que si vale la pena, los sueños de un futuro.

¿Reviews?


End file.
